And Then There Were None
by Waffle Maker Studios
Summary: It's Baby's first time performing on stage, in front of all of the children. As they go throughout the establishment, though, and leave the room one by one, something...happens. Something not quite right. One-shot (Night 2 Easter Egg write-through). T for possibly disturbing content.


**Salutations, interwebs.**

 **Sister Location has had me totally wrecked for the last few days. Like seriously, that game is so incredibly dark. Scott why?**

 **Anyways, the powerful imagery from the night 2(?) easter egg stayed with me. Knowing exactly what happened would be helpful, but hey, creative liberty and all that. I'm sure this has already been done in this exact format.**

 **I also apologize for the simplistic sentences and repetitive structure. I took what I knew about Baby's voice and tone and tried to extrapolate it, so please bear with me if it's a bit annoying. Personally, I think it adds that perfect childlike, creepy element to the whole thing.**

 **Anyway, carry on!**

There are two.

Music comes from out the doors and down the hallway. It sounds like Ballora's voice, although it's hard to tell over the shrieking of the children. I can't go check. I am supposed to stay on the stage and sing for the children.

I count them. I'm not quite sure why. It's a different program than I usually use.

Program. At least, that's the word they used when talking to Mr. Afton about us. Me, and Ballora, and Foxy and Freddy. We're just...programs in a machine. I pretend, though, that I'm like these children.

Then there are three.

One child comes in holding a balloon. I can make balloons. Another child begins to cry because he does not have a balloon. So I make one, and hand it to him. He giggles, and his smile makes me feel like I've done something right.

"Thank you, Baby!" He joins the other children again, still laughing.

I start to sing another song.

Then five.

The children all cluster together in front of me. They dance, and sing along to my song. They all have the stickers that Ballora gives to the children. They really love her.

And they love me, too.

Then four.

The child I gave a balloon to runs off. The other children offer me a slice of birthday cake, which I take from them. I can't eat it, but it makes them happy, and I hate to see them cry. I dance with them, singing and smiling and singing. They were so happy.

I love being on stage. They had never let me before. Mr. Afton said that it was too dangerous, but I didn't understand. I couldn't ask him to tell me what he meant, though. I wasn't supposed to be listening.

There are four.

One of the girls takes a balloon out of one of the boy's hand.

"Foxy wants us to share," the boy admonishes her.

"Well, make me share then," she says, sticking her tongue out. She laughs, and runs out of the room.

Then three.

The boy's face turns red, and he closes his eyes shut for a moment before turning around and following the girl out.

Then two.

The other boy stops dancing. "I want to see Freddy!"  
"Freddy isn't here," the girl says, "Freddy is at another birthday party."

The boy sticks his tongue out at her. "I'm going to go find the other birthday party."

Then one.

My voice stops, even though I still want to sing. What is going on? I can't move. The birthday cake falls out of my hand, even though I wanted to eat it.

The little girl stares up at me, her eyes gleaming with excitement and curiosity. I want to make her happy. I want to make her smile.

My chest panel opens, and out comes an ice cream cone. The girl's eyes light up with excitement. I've made her happy.

Something feels wrong, though, and I want to tell her to stay away. My voice won't work. I can't move.

She takes a step forward, reaching out for the ice cream. Then I move. Something inside of me reaches out, and wraps around the little girl, pulling her in. She screams, but it's so fast that the only thing I can think is that _I didn't do that_.

There's a snapping sound, and her screams get quieter. The chest panel closes, and something spills out over the plastic.

More children run into the room, happy, and bright, and laughing. They can't hear the fading screams of the child inside me. They don't understand, and neither do I.

I can move and talk again, but I just stand quietly, and watch. And count.

There are four.

Someone calls for the children.

Then two.

They call again. The other two children are still laughing.

Then none.

Except I know that's not true. The room is quiet, and empty. But there's still one child.

Even though the room is silent, I think I can still hear her screaming.

 **Baby, no.**

 ***insert Markiplier™ screaming***

 **All right. I may do a write through of the game, I don't know. I never finished my other ones, but hey, there might be more FNAF and SL fanfiction coming your way. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
